Cysalist Star
by Diamonds.Are.Life
Summary: In An Era Where The Spanish Influenza Has Broken Out, Affecting Many As It Slowly Kills. All Hope Seems Lost For Edward, While Only One Thing Can Save Him...Vampirism. Set Pre-Twilight.
1. PreFace

**PREFACE**

My Life Could Not Have Gotten Any Worse

My Sun Shined No More

When Lightning Crashed Ahead.

My Teardrops Felt Like Rain That Day


	2. SoulLess

**1:**

**SOUL-LESS**

**1918**

My Father, Edward Masen Sr. Died Of The Spanish Influenza Two Months After He Was Diagnosed. Now I, Edward Masen Jr., And My Mother, Elizabeth Masen Were Diagnosed Also. I Had Always Dreamed Of Being A Father, A Husband, An Army Veteran. But I Was Only 17,To Be In The Army You Had To To Be 18 And Physically Fit. But Dr. Cullen Had His Doubts, And Said I Wouldn't Make It Past 18.

I Shifted In The Hospital Bed, Now Looking At My Mother's Some-What Lifeless Form.

"Mother?"

"Yes Eddie-Bear?"

I Love Her Nickname For Me. It Took All The Strength I Had To Hold My Tears Back And Croak, "I Love You Mother."

"I Love You Too Sweetie." I Closed My Eyes And Entered A Dreamless Sleep.

I Awoke To Hospital Wheels Screeching On Linoleum. I Opened My Tired Eyes And Scanned The Room.

I Whimpered A Low High-Pitched Whisper, "Mother?" I Shifted My Eyes To The Left And Found Dr. Cullen Standing Next To Me.

"Edward, I Have Bad News" I Swallowed The Lump In My Throat.

"Edward, It's Your Mother...She's Passed On." I Felt Tears On My Cheeks When He Said That.

"But She Left Me One Final Request" I Felt His Teeth Sink Into My Throat. And It Felt Like I Was On Fire. Consciousness Left Me At That Moment.

But Unconsciousness Did Not Quench The Excruciating Pain The Fire Caused. The Fire Began At My Finger-Tips And Toes. Why Were They Letting Me Be Charred Alive?

The Fire Was Now Tranquil And Quenched In Those Areas And Went To My Limbs, Then My Torso. It Left My Torso And Went To My Heart. I Felt My Heart Thud Rapidly,Getting Faster And Faster Each Second. The Fire Was Even More Painful. The Flames Churned In My Heart And The Fire Was Soon Quenched.

I Opened My Eyes.

Everything Seemed Clearer Now, The Daylight Was...Better Than I Was Used To It Being And There Was Some Purplish Color Streaking Through The The Window That I Had No Name For. My Ears Picked Up Footsteps And An Almost Inaudible Voice Saying '1 2 3... Three Days. His Transformation Should Be Complete By Now...I Should Check On Him...'

A Few Seconds Later Dr. Cullen Was At My Side.

"Where am I?"

Dr. Cullen Let Out A Low Chuckle And Said, "You're In My Cottage Edward."

"What Am I Doing In Your Cottage?"

"Long Story, Edward."

"I Have Time."

"Edward, Do You Believe In Vampires?"

"Why Would You Inquire That...Of Course I Don't."

Dr. Cullen Sighed And Said, "Come With Me."

I Jumped Out Of A...Casket.

Dr. Cullen Led Me To His Looking Glass, And I Saw Myself, Eyes A Crimson Color, Skin Pale, And Slightly More Burlier.

"What Happened To Me?"

"Moments Before Your Mother Died She Left Me One Final Request, To Do Anything In My Power To Save Her Eddie-Bear."

'That Nickname She Gave Him Is So Amusing!'

"Who Said I Had An Amusing Nickname?"

"No-One Edward"

"But I Heard A Voice Say It"

"Well Anyways, When I Bit You, My Teeth Injected You With Venom...Vampire Venom"

"Is That Why I'm So Different!"

"Yes Edward, You're A Vampire."

A Vampire. A Soul-Less Blood-Sucking Monster.

I Was A Vampire.

**Reviews Are Love.**


	3. Vampire

**Shout-Out To ****Celty98**** For The First Review. Thank You! *Gives Cookie As Reward***

**2.**

**Vampire**

I Winced As Dr. Cullen Said That Last Word "Vampire."

I Whispered A Barely Audible "How?"

"Well Edward, It's A Very Complex Process, But My Theory Is That When I Injected You With Venom, I Believe It Caused Some Kind Of Evolution, Increase Of Skin Cells, Giving Us Granite Hard Skin." It Was Now My Throat Burned, It Felt Like I Was Inhaling Flames.

"...And Decrease In Blood Cells, Making Us Pale And Causing Thirst."

Was This Sensation I Was Having Thirst?

"... And...Oh, I'm So Sorry Edward You're Probably Dying With Thirst. Come, Hunt With Me."

What Does He Mean Hunt?

'Perhaps We Should Begin With Grizzly Bears...' There Was That Voice Again.

"What About Grizzly Bears."

"How Do You Know I Was Thinking That, Edward?"

"I Heard A Voice Say It."

'Is It Possible That He Has An Ability Like Aro?'

"Who's Aro?"

"Can You Read...Minds, Edward?"

"Well I Could Always Guess What Others Were Thinking When I Was... Human"

"We Shall Discuss This In The Cottage."

I Then Heard A Thud...More Thuds. A Beating Heart Perhaps? I Licked My Lips In Blood-Lust. My Throat Burned Again. I Gratefully Swallowed The Flames And Lunged Towards My Prey, A Mountain Lion. It Was Like He Was Not Trying, It Was Too Easy To Drink Him.

" I See You Drank." I Turned To Dr. Cullen And Said,

"He Was...Delicious."

"It's What Vampirism Does To You."

I Drank More Blood,Usually From Deer And Bears. It Was About Midnight Now, And I Chuckled As I Watched A Shooting Star, Cysalist Star Being The Appropriate Name. Dr. Cullen Was By Me, Once More.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen What Is It?"

"Please, Call Me Carlisle."

"Yes, Sir Carlisle."

If I Called A Man By His First Name My Mother Said To Use The Term Sir.

"Carlisle Is Fine, Thank You."

"Okay."

"Allow Me To Take You To The Cottage, Edward."

We Were At The Cottage In Seconds.

"Was There Something You Wanted, Carlisle?"

"Yes Edward, You See, As Vampires, We Are Not Free To Do As We Like."

"So Vampires Have Rules?"

"Yes Edward, We Do."

"And If We Don't Obey Them?"

"We'll Be Destroyed By The Volturi"

"Who Are These 'Volturi' You Speak Of?"

"We Consider The Volturi Our Masters."

"Tell Me The Rules."

"Yes Edward.

must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often.

2.

Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited

witness, regardless of intent, is forbidden

is forbidden in Volterra, the town of residence of the Volturi; their food is brought from outside, sometimes from quite far away

should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in sunlight. The penalty of breaking this law is death.

6.Newborn vampires must be trained before they can be released on their own. Methods have been identified to do so, and they often require more than one mature vampire to be used. By letting a newborn hunt wildly, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator.

7. Rebellion Against The Volturi Is Prohibited."

"So The Volturi Are Just Trying To Keep Vampires A Secret?"

"Exactly Edward."

"Tell Me More."

"You May Have Heard Many Myths. You Tell Me What You Think."

"Garlic?"

"Myth."

"Stakes?"

"Myth."

"Sun?"

"Myth."

"Tell Me What's Not A Myth."

"We Do Not Burn And Shrivel In Sun, But Sparkle Instead, We Can Survive Almost Anything, For We Are Impenetrable, In Which Us Being Invincible, Except From Other Vampires, Who Can Destroy Us."

"Similar To The Volturi?"

"Yes, But They Are Not As Evil As Every Vampire Thinks They Are, The Volturi Are Actually A Very Civilized Coven."

"Is This What A Group Of Vampires Are Called? Interesting."

"But They Have A Different Diet Than We."

"Diet?"

"We Drink From Animals, They From Humans."

"Is There A Difference?"

"Vampires Who Drink From Humans Have Red Eyes, 'Vegetarians' Have Golden Eyes. When A Vampire Thirsts They're Eyes Turn Black."

I Have Always Inquired Why He Had Such Strange Eyes.

"We Are Also Unable To Sleep."

"And Some Vampires Possess Special Abilities, Which I Believe You Have."

"And What Makes Believe I Have A Special Power."

"Edward, You Can Read My Mind, You Must Have A Power."

Our Conservation Ended. I Saw A Piano, And I Played It All Night, Like My Father Taught Me.

**I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter, I Encourage Reviews. Next Chapter Should Be Up Sometime In The Week. Bye! See Yah Later On.**


	4. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

My Laptop Is Getting Replaced And May Take Up To A Month For Me To Update. But Please Hang On To Cysalist Star And Don't Give Up On Me. In The Meantime, A Few Words Of Inspiration May Be Helpful. Leave Inspiration In Reviews.


	5. Volturi

**3.**

**THE VOLTURI**

The Next Day Carlisle And I Swam To Volterra For A Conversation With The

Volturi. I Had Whined About Swimming There, But I Finally Gave In. It Was Now, In The Middle Of The Ocean, I Saw That Vampires Had Super-Human Strength And Were Unable To Get Exhausted.

We Swam For Another 2 Minutes And Climbed On To Siracusa. After That We Ran To Volterra. 'Now We Go East...'

"What's In The East?"

"The Volturi's Castle."

"We're Entering Their Castle?"

"We Must, Edward."

We Were Greeted By Two Cloaked Vampires, And Entered A Long, Dark Room With Three Chairs At The End, And Sitting On The Chairs Were Three Male Vampires In Dark , Flowing Robes. The One In The Middle Had Long Black Hair Up To His Chin,The One On The Left Long Brown Hair, And The Other With Short Blondish Hair.

The Middle One Greeted Us With A Subtle "Hello Carlisle, Who Is This You Have Brought To Us." And Smile.

How Did He Know Carlisle's Name?

Carlisle Replied Swiftly Saying, "Aro, I Have Created This Newborn And Thought I Would Come Converse With You, Caius And Marcus."

Aro Smiled And Said, "Come Child." I Sauntered Towards Him, And He Outstretched His Fingertips.

Another Voice Said, 'Touch Me, Child...'

"Touch My Fingertips, Newborn."

I Did As He Said And When I Touched Him His Eyes Turned A Faint Blue, And I Felt Dizzed As Every Thought I Had Raced Before My Eyes. Aro Let Me Go And I Stumbled Back.

I Felt Thirst Call, And My Throat Burned Again. I Released A High Pitched Growl. Caius Smiled And Whispered, "Calm Child, Calm."

It Was Now I Saw Their Murky, Crimson Eyes.

Aro Noticed My Thirst And Said, "Go, Edward, Hunt, But Outside Of Volterra. You Supervise The Child Carlisle, You Have Created Him, He Is Your Responsibility.

Carlisle And I Ran To Poggibonsi, Where I Drank A Frog, Snake, And Three Bears.

'Edward, Aro Is Expecting Us...', Carlisle Thought

"Yes."

We Were With The Volturi And Aro Said, " Edward, In Your Thoughts I Saw A Memory Of You And Carlisle Discussing...Telepathy. And I Believe Your Talent Can Do Us Good, Which Forces Me To Inquire This...Will You Join The Volturi Guard?" "It's Very Much Like The Army...Which You Have Always Wanted To Join."

Carlisle Saw Me Through Pleading Eyes

'Don't Do This Edward...'

I Made My Choice And Said "No."

Aro Frowned And Said "Very Well Edward, You Are Dismissed."


	6. Two Years Later

**TWO YEARS LATER**


	7. Esme

4.

ESME

1921

Li-…Existence As A Vampire Soon Became Very Unamusing. All I Did Was Read Every Book Carlisle Owned, Play Piano, And Paint. And Having The Inability To Sleep Makes Me Want To Rip Myself Apart.

And I Still Believe That I Will Never Have A Soul And That I Am A Monster.

I Was Currently Playing Beethoven's Fifth On Carlisle's Piano Continuously…In Tribute Of My Mother. Today Is Her Birthday. My Poor, Innocent Mother. How I Miss Her. I Broke Out Of My Musical Trance As I Thought That. Today Is My Mother's Birthday. I Ran To The Cemetery At Inhuman Speed. As I Spotted Her Tomb, I Skidded To A Stop, And Recited A Poem For Her:

"When I come to the end of the road  
And the sun has set for me  
I want no rites in a gloom filled room  
Why cry for a soul set free

Miss me a little - but not too long  
And not with your head bowed low  
Remember the love that we once shared  
Miss me - but let me go

For this is a journey that we must all take  
And each must go alone  
It's all a part of the Master's plan  
A step on the road to home

When you are lonely, and sick of heart  
Go to the friends we know  
And bury your sorrows in doing good deeds  
Miss me - but let me go."

If I Were Human, Tears Would Streaming Down My Cheeks. I Took An Unnecessary Breath And Ran To My First Home. I Picked Some Carnations On The Way. I Was At My Old Shack, And I Placed The Carnations On Her Bed.

"I Love You Mother."

I Played Furelise On The Piano, A Lump In My Forever-Dry Throat. I'd Drink Water, But I Would Just Regurgitate Afterward.

I Was Interrupted By Carlisle's Thoughts…

"_I Love Her; I Would Give Everything I Have In Exchange For Her…"_

Carlisle Is In…Love?

He Soon Burst Through The Door, A Female Following Him, Whose Thoughts I Tuned Into. _"Such A Nice Home, But It Could Wait, I Have The Most Horrible Sore-Throat…"_

I Smiled And Said, "Hello."

The Female Smiled Back.

Carlisle Grasped Her Hand And Told Me Her Name, "Edward, This Is Esme."

I Purposely Questioned Her About Thirst, "How's The Sore Throat?"

Carlisle Didn't Give 'Esme' Time To Answer, With He Saying, "Let's Hunt."

Esme Looked At Him In Confusion.

"Let Me Explain…"

Carlisle Told Esme The Rules And What 'Hunting' Is.

She Replied With A Quick "OK!"

Thirst Returned As I Asked, "May I Come?"

"_Of Course Edward…"_

"Thank You."

Esme Gave Me That Look Again And Asked, "How Does He Do That?"

Carlisle Chuckled. "Edward Can Read Minds."

Esme Smiled.

We Finished Hunting, Laying On The Cold Forest Grass, Watching A Comet Cross The Cross The Sky.

I Searched Esme's Thoughts…

"_Beautiful…"_

"Esme, Tell Us Your Story."

She Smiled And Said, "Yes."

"I was born in 1895, And grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where I had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, My playful, mischievous nature often got me into trouble. I met Carlisle for the first time when I was 16 years old, after falling out of a tree and breaking My leg. He moved out of town not long after that, but I never forgot the kind doctor with whom I had gotten along so well. Initially wanting to move West to become a school teacher, I was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please My parents, I married Charles Evenson, but I soon realized her husband was an abusive man. Her family urged her to keep quiet about the abuse, and I had no choice but to endure it. Much to my relief, my husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving I some peace.

I enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but Charles returned in 1919, the abuse returning with him. Sometime after his return, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting My child to grow up in such a dangerous home, I ran away to My cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found My whereabouts, I ran away again, this time to Ashland and posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling My childhood dream. The child was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever 2 days later. I was devastated. After the baby's death, I felt that I no longer had any reason to live, and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When I was found, My condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive Me. I was immediately brought to the morgue, although my heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time. I regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but was happy to see Carlisle again.

When I woke up, Carlisle explained what happened and that he turned me into a vampire in order to save my life."

I Listened To Every Word Of Her Story And Found It Touching.

I Knew I Was Going To Get Used To My New Life With Carlisle And Esme.

**I Am Currently Working On My Aunt's Computer (I'm Just Eleven.) But I Will Only Be Able To Use It For Two Days, Which Isn't A Long Time. And Celty98 Should Check His E-Mail/PM Inbox. Hope You Enjoyed The Chapter. Please Review. I Will Try To Put Up The Next Chapter During My Use. Bye!**


	8. Marriage

**5.**

**MARRIAGE**

Carlisle Placed His King Next To My Knight.

"_I Shall Ask Esme To Wed Me Tonight…But How? When?..."_

I Interrupted His Thoughts, "Perhaps Take Her Hunting And Surprise Her With A Ring And Your Question?"

"_But What Can I Do With Her To Keep Her Entertained?" _ "Watch The Sunset? Bird-Watch?"

"_Brilliant, Edward! I Will Do Just That!" _"Here Whenever You Need Me Carlisle." Carlisle Sighed As I Beat Him In Chess. "I'll Never Check-Mate You, Edward." I Chuckled As He Said This. "May I See The Ring, Carlisle?" _"You May." _Esme Was On A Hunting Expedition. Carlisle Opened His Box, Revealing A Beautiful, Sterling Silver Encrusted Band With A Crown On Top, A Sapphire Stuffed In The Center, With Esme & Carlisle Engraved In The Sapphire, The Engravement Filled With Diamond. I Stared In Awe. "What Happened To Gold And Normal Diamond?" "I Want It To Be Special." _"Will She Like It?" _"Of Course, Carlisle, She Will Adore It!"

Esme Came Back At Approximately 4:52 AM. When She Entered She Smiled Her Dimplish Smile And Said, "Hello." I Noticed Her Amber Eyes And Glowered At She. "Esme, Who Have You Drunk From?" "Oh, Just A Group Of Hikers, No Trouble." "Esme, This Is Wrong, You Know You Must Not Drink From Humans. I Am Ashamed Of You." "Please Forgive Me This Once, Carlisle, Edward; I Could Not Control My Thirst."

She Looked At Us With Puppy Eyes And I Said," Fine, Esme, But I Will Never Forgive You Again If You Lose Control." Carlisle Glanced At Me, Then Esme. "As Do I, Esme." She Once Again Smiled When I Heard Carlisle's Thoughts: _"Now, Edward? Do I Take Her Hunting?" _I Nodded.

"Come, Esme. Let Us Hunt." _"Oh My God, He's So…Beautiful. I Believe I Have Found My Mate. But How Will He Be Mine?" _I Smiled As Esme Thought This. They Were Made For Each Other. I Strolled To The Piano, And Began To Play The Bridal March. I Can Not Wait For Carlisle & Esme's Marriage. I Was Interrupted By The Horrible Pain Of Thirst. I Burst Through The Entry-Way, Running Into The Forest, I Met Up With A Human, Not Too Old, But I Could Not Resist The Urge To Drink Her. I Sauntered Towards My Prey, Ready To Kill Her. I Lunged Towards Her Throat At Inhumane Speed, And Bit Her, Drinking The Impossibly Sweet-Tasting Fluid.

I Released A Low Cackle, Remembering Her Fluid. Her Body Was In My Hands, Dry, Pale, Life-Less. Carlisle Would Be Ashamed Of Me. But Who Gives A Damn.

Carlisle And Esme Walked In, Holding Hands, And Esme Wearing Her Engagement Ring. Esme Was Smiling, Her Thoughts Full Of Happiness & Repetitive Screams. "Edward, Esme And I Are Wedding Each Other." I Smiled. "And Esme Wants You To Be My Best Man." "I'd Be Honored, Carlisle." Esme Chuckled. "Carlisle And I Will Wed August Eighth." "In Two Months."

"That's Great, Carlisle, Esme."

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

We Were In The Forest. It Was Even More Beautiful Through Vampire Eyes, You Could See Every Little Dust Particle, And The Tiniest Of Flowers. I Was Next To Carlisle, Playing The Bridal March In D. Esme Was Proceeding Down Her Aisle, Her Orange Gown Flowing Gracefully Behind Her, Esme's Veil Covered Her Face, And Her Gown Perfectly Hugged Her Body. She Was Now Under The Lilac Arch With Carlisle, As He Said His Vows:

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul-mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you.

I love you, Esme Anne Platt Evenson. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Esme, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what existence would bring to us. I take you now as my wife, and I shall remain so for the rest of my existence."

It Was Esme's Turn:

"In your eyes, I have found my home.  
In your heart, I have found my love.  
In your soul, I have found my mate.  
With you, I am whole, full, alive.  
You make me laugh. You let me cry.  
You are my breath, my every heartbeat.  
I am yours.  
You are mine.  
Of this we are certain.  
You are lodged in my heart.  
The small key is lost.  
You must stay there forever."

They Kissed, And Carlisle And Esme Were Now Husband And Wife.

**That Was Chapter 5 Of Cysalist Star! Reviews Are Appreciated! I Hope You Enjoyed It!**


End file.
